Let Me Heal You
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Sasuke's family and fiancee are dead and he simply comes to accept that his life is nothing more but a tragedy. Sakura grew up poor and then lost both of her parents, but she will not let her life be a tragedy. Though they have two very different perspectives, their lives are fated to cross. Can they truly heal each other of the past?
1. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

* * *

It was like he was born with utterly the worst luck in the world - as if fate had already carefully planned out every misfortune and tragedy in his life and was just waiting for each moment to unfold on him.

Sasuke stood quietly in shock, staring down at his deceased fiancee, Karin. Her face was grotesquely thin to the point where her cheek bones seemed like it would cut through her skin, and her lips were chapped and parched as if she hadn't had any water for days. She had lost her appetite a few months ago and lost weight at such a rapid rate that Sasuke was terrified that all that would be left are her bones on the futon. Her skin seemed to be literally melting away, hollowing itself into the depths of her skeletal structure.

He felt angry, despaired, and confused all at once. She was supposed to be the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. She was supposed to be his safe haven and his happiness.

He couldn't understand why life had to throw its sadistic twists and turns at him just when he thought he could finally be happy. His family was already gone, and now, he couldn't even have the woman he loved so dearly.

There was a rage building up in him that he could not describe. He wanted to pound his fists onto the ground to the point where his knuckles would be raw and bloodied just so he could focus on the physical pain instead of the emotional and mental turmoil spinning in his head. He would give anything, even his own soul, to have her back.

He would no longer hear her voice and sweet laughter. He would no longer be able to see her beautiful smile and the way she occasionally flipped her uniquely red hair over her shoulders. He was sure he would never meet anyone else with such a fierce and confident personality. It was one of the main reasons he fell for her...she was just so different from the other girls who were obsessed with getting his attention with their die-hard damsel in distress acts and obsessive swooning over him.

It was easy to tell Karin was attracted to him, like every other girl he came across, but the way she displayed her liking towards him was not like the other women. She had the courage to walk up to him, introduce herself with no acts of that disgusting eye-lash fluttering and obvious blushing that others did, and carried a normal conversation without mentioning anything about his looks or her affections towards him. She was transparent and honest with him from the start, and that was why he chose her.

Forcing himself to look away, he turned to the physician, Lady Tsunade.

"I assume her family has already received the message?"

Lady Tsunade nodded. "Yes, my lord. They have sent two servants to bring her body back home, as it is with tradition since you two have not officially wedded yet."

"Fair enough. I will send my regards to them in writing."

Taking one last glance at his beloved and reminiscing about the 4 years they've spent courting each other, he finally forced himself to maintain his emotions and posture and walked out of the room.

As much as he longed for her, he knew she would be nothing but a memory now.

* * *

Sasuke slid the doors open to his lonely home and sat down on the bamboo porch, shaking off the snow from his heavy robe and the sides of his kimono sleeves. He let out a sigh and his breath came out like a puff of smoke in the icy coldness.

He watched the streets silently for a few moments as merchants started to bundle up their products to go home and peasants were slowly making their way back to their homes. Every so often, people who walked by his residency bowed to him before continuing on their way because he was one of the most respected shoguns in the Osaka district of Japan.

The honor, respect, and wealth he has today was merely inherited when his family was murdered by bandits who raided their home nearly 15 years ago.

He was only a 7 year old boy when it happened...but he could remember every detail of that gruesome night. He remembered how Itachi ushered him quickly to hide in the wooden wardrobe when they heard footsteps outside. He remembered feeling so helpless watching through the tiny wooden crack as his father and Itachi tried to fend them off. His heart still felt heavy whenever he thought about his mother's scream that was inevitably cut short when she was slaughtered and the grunt of his father being stabbed straight through the heart. Even now, he could hear the clanking sounds of the swords clashing and that horrible squelching of blood pouring out like a river from Itachi when two of the bandits pierced their swords through Itachi's stomach.

The sound of blood gurgling in Itachi's throat and how Itachi managed to glance his way with a tear dropping from his eye haunted Sasuke till this day.

When he met Karin, that heavy void of loneliness from losing his family disappeared. She slowly paved her way to his heart and for the first time since his family's death, he felt like he could truly be happy again.

He never imagined that he would lose her, too.

She became ill with a sickness that even the most skilled physicians in this district could not diagnose nor treat. She became withdrawn, barely smiled, and was often bed-ridden because she either felt weak or in pain.

He was helpless, once again, and had to watch someone he loved die _again_.

Maybe this was just his fate - to be alone. Maybe the heavens saw fit that it would be better to not have anyone close to him, whether it be family, a lover, or even friends. Growing up as a shogun in Japan, he had a reputation to uphold as a military and political leader and even had multiple daimyos (feudal warlords) and samurais under his command. He never let anyone come close to being a friend because it was just better to keep relationships professional. That way, it was easier to maintain the hierarchy and no one could accuse him of playing favorites.

He did try desperately to keep Karin at the professional level as well. She was one of the most beautiful geishas in the Nagoya district, skilled in dancing as well as playing the most graceful and melodic tunes on the koto and shamisen. She was hired as an entertainer at a popular geisha district and he often saw her performing whenever he passed by to report back to the Emperor in Tokyo. At first, he stopped by simply for drinks and a break on his travel, but then he found himself wanting to go solely for the purpose of seeing her and hearing her play the instruments.

It wasn't long before they started to steal glances at each other and when she noticed he became a regular. Their romance began not long after that and before he knew it, she became the most important person in his life. As much as he tried to resist his attraction to her, he could not suppress his desire and longing for her. She was unique, incredibly talented, and of course, stunningly beautiful.

Letting out a small grunt, he closed his eyes and tried to forget her smiling face. Reminiscing about her won't bring her back.

Maybe he just needed to learn to accept it...the fact that his life was nothing more than a tragedy.

* * *

Sakura finished covering up the last of her medicinal herbs. She was not able to sell much today since the snow came early.

She looked down at her money-pouch hanging around her waist and guessed that she probably only made half a day's regular profit due to the weather.

"It's ok...there's still tomorrow." She muttered to herself and resumed to cleaning her shop. Just as she reached for the broom to sweep away some snow that blew in, a figure walking in caught her attention.

Sakura looked up to see the all-too-familiar face and immediately glared at him.

"...really, now? I just barely stepped foot into your shop and you're going to give me that face?" The man was dressed in a thick purple kimono with a wooden-straw hat to protect him from the snow. His long hair was tied in a low pony-tail and he gave her that disgusting smirk and seemingly undressed her with his eyes.

"Please leave, Lord Orochimaru. My shop is closed for today."

Orochimaru walked closer to her and reached over, his finger tracing her jawline. Sakura's hands clenched into fists and she abruptly took a step back from him.

"Please leave." She replied more firmly.

Orochimaru just let out a sigh and looked around her shop. "You wouldn't have to live like this, slaving away your youth, if you would just accept my marriage proposal, Sakura. I came to ask you again-,"

"I already gave you my answer. I have no intentions of marrying you." She almost hissed at him. God, she hated him so much. He was one of the daimyos who oversaw the Osaka district's businesses and merchant shops. He was a respected authoritative figure around town and probably one of the richest daimyos in this area, but the way he viewed women as sexual objects and lowly peasants aggravated her. Ever since he took an interest in her one day visiting her shop, he's been persistent in asking for her hand in marriage no matter how many times she refused.

"I don't understand why you keep refusing me, Sakura. I can literally give you the whole world."

"I don't want the world." Sakura pointed out the door. "For the last time, please leave. I would like to go home."

Orochimaru ignored her request yet again. Sakura nearly shrieked when he snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "And I would _love_ to take you home with me."

In a desperate effort to get out of his hold, she stomped down hard on his foot, causing him to push her away and grasp his leg in pain.

"You wench!" He growled at her and sent her a menacing glare.

"Do _not_ touch me. For the last time, please leave or I will report this incident to the authorities!"

Orochimaru limped backwards and scoffed at her. "I _am_ the authorities, my love." He regained his posture as a few villagers passed on by the shop before once again meeting her gaze. "Mark my words, Sakura. I will have you for myself, no matter what tactics I have to use."

Sakura's jaw clenched in anger but she remained silent as she watched him disgustingly blow a kiss to her before disappearing off in the snowy streets. Her heart still felt heavy from what he said...because she knew he was capable of nearly anything. She was afraid that he would one day order henchmen to come destroy her shop and force her hand in marriage. The villagers around her who watched her grow up would push her to marry him because of his wealth and power. Her childhood friends, Ino and Hinata, have already been scolding her about refusing Orochimaru's marriage proposals. They would probably marry him in a heartbeat if he asked them instead.

She didn't understand their mindsets. They valued wealth over everything, even to the point of leaving their poor families to starve if that meant a better life for themselves.

Sakura could never do that. She would rather live in the slums with the people she loved than to leave them behind while she married someone rich.

* * *

Sakura shivered as the cold breeze blew into her home. She shuffled quickly inside her home and slid the doors closed before a gust of wind blew in some snow.

She then walked over to her family room and knelt down on the mini-sized futon that was placed in front of the jarred ashes of her parents. Placing her hands on the ground, she gracefully bowed three times in respect, her forehead fully touching the floor each time.

"Father, mother...today has been hard...but don't worry." She forced a small smile. "I will work hard now so that I can secure my own future."

She then stood up and bowed one more time before going to her own bedroom.

Fixing the sleeping futon, she then laid down comfortably in the layered sheets and blew out the small candle keeping her room lit. Her emerald orbs stared up at the dark ceiling...she knew it would be a while before she could fall asleep.

It has been the same silence every night.

Her father, a medicinal merchant, died when she was 9 years old. He was her hero...he always brought home sweets for her and protected her from things that seemed scary to her as a child - dogs, insects, strangers. When he was drafted to be a soldier for the Japanese Imperial Army and died during a raid from an enemy district, she and her mother were left alone to keep the business going. Her mother was the reason she knew everything there was to know about medicine. She knew the names of nearly every herb and plant and she knew which types of medicines were best to treat any wound. If she had the chance to get an education, she would probably even be at the level of the physicians who worked for the royal palace.

She was fortunate enough to spend at least another 5 years after her father's death with her mother before a sickness took over her mother's body. She had to take over the medicine shop after her mother passed and it was difficult to try and scrape in any coins she could make from selling herbs at only 14 years old. The people around her pitied her, and some even looked down on her. There were days when people would just randomly kick over her medicinal jars and threw her herbs on the floor if they didn't like it. The other merchants who had daughters her age all shunned her and made sure she had no way of making friends. Only Ino and Hinata came to her rescue when other girls bullied her or when parents and other villagers spit at her and called her names - orphan, dirty peasant, poor wench.

She soon developed her own skills in sculpting wood and making weaponry. She didn't intend to make money off of sculpting, since it was just something to do in her leisure time, but she figured if she could make a little extra income with it, she would take the chance. Her skills enabled her to expand the shop; generals from the Imperial Army stopped by to request custom-made bow and arrows, spiritual and holistic healers bought her sculpted wooden talismans, and even the villagers around would occasionally stop by to purchase small wooden sculptures for their children. Slowly, she was able to gain the respect of the merchants and villagers who grew up with her.

Despite her circumstances after her parents' deaths, she kept reminding herself that one day, her hard work will pay off.

She refused to let her life be a tragedy.

* * *

_Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed. _


	2. A Change of Fate

**A Change of Fate**

* * *

Sasuke felt like he was just a walking shell of a human.

It's been nearly a month since Karin's passing, and as hard as he tried to not think of her, it was easier said than done. He could barely sleep because of it.

It was only the crack of dawn, but he was already awake and drinking his usual morning tea, while looking out at the falling snow contrasting with the first light of the rising sun.

He always did love winter.

The icy coldness and graceful fall of rain and snow made him a feel a sense of comfort from all this loneliness. Of course it couldn't cushion the obvious void and emptiness in his chest because of Karin's death, but it provided some peace of mind.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh, the air of his lungs puffing out like continuous clouds from his lips. His ears perked at the sound of horses' hooves galloping closer and he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

He reminded himself that he shouldn't let himself be too content - fate always had plans to ruin his happiness and peace.

He once again opened his eyes and stood up, awaiting for the arrival of whoever his guest was going to be. He figured the message would be important, judging from how the man on the horse was holding a flag with the Imperial Palace's sign on it.

He stepped down from his porch and inched his bamboo hat further up so it wouldn't cover his sight. He crossed his arms and prepared to greet the man on the horse, who was evidently holding a scroll from the Emperor.

"Is there something urgent from the Emperor?" Sasuke asked as soon as the guest arrived at his front porch.

The man, strong-built with white hair and dressed in a heavily layered robe and bamboo hat, descended from the horse and made a small bow. "My name is Kakashi, messenger of the Imperial Palace. Yes, the Emperor has a request for you." Kakashi handed over the scroll to Sasuke.

Sasuke unrolled the scroll, his eyes scanning the black inked brush strokes that were written in perfect parallels down the thin paper. "The Emperor wants me to take control over the Osaka merchants and artisans' district?"

"Yes. The shogun in charge of that region will be moving down south to overlook the town of Okayama."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, and let out a deep sigh before nodding. "When would the Emperor like me to make the announcement?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a few moments, then gave a simple nod and rolled the scroll back up. "...then tomorrow it is."

* * *

Sakura shivered as she used the wooden pestle to grind the dried sencha leaves in the mortar. It was cold and the sun was barely shining through the thick clouds and light snow fall. She hated getting up early almost every morning to make fresh herbs for her shop, but she again reminded herself that these hard-working days would be worth it someday.

Portioning the leaves into several tea bags, she then placed them on the wooden table where her other herbs were arranged in perfect order. She then sat down and prepared herself for the easy part of her job - waiting.

"Sakura! Good morning!"

Sakura's ears perked at the familiar voice. She turned her head to see Ino and Hinata walking towards her and she stood up to greet them with a smile. She noticed that both of their hands were behind their backs. Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side. "What are you two up to?"

Ino and Hinata glanced at each other before they both let out a small giggle. Much to Sakura's surprise, they brought their hands out to reveal two of Sakura's favorite things.

"Happy birthday!"

Ino held out a bundle of cherry blossoms with a silk red ribbon to hold the stems together, and in Hinata's hand was a handmade bamboo flute. Sakura was nearly speechless and she couldn't help but bow her head in gratitude before accepting the gifts.

"Thank you...I don't think I can even match these wonderful items when it's my turn to gift you guys."

Ino just scoffed and waved her hand. "You don't even need to think about that!"

"Sakura, please take it. These are from the bottom of our hearts." Hinata agreed.

Sakura shyly accepted the gifts and couldn't suppress the smile dying to break out on her face. "Thank you again." She took the bundle of cherry blossoms from Ino's hand and almost cried when she smelt the nostalgic cherry-sweet scent that reminded her of her mother. She then accepted the bamboo flute from Hinata and figured that it would be ok now to store her father's old flute in a safe place to keep for memories.

"So...what do you suggest we do today?" Hinata asked as she glanced down at the table full of medicinal herbs. "You're not going to _work_ on your birthday, right?"

"Why not?"

Ino put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? We have to do this _every_ year. It's ok to leave your shop for one day."

Sakura knew it was ok. She knew that spending one day for herself out of the 365 days of the year that she worked was well worth it, but...whenever she left the shop unattended, she just felt insecure. Maybe because it was her comfort zone, or maybe because she felt close to her parents this way.

"Sakura, please?" Ino and Hinata begged simultaneously.

Sakura was still hesitant, but she gave in to her friends' pleading eyes and clamped hands. Rolling her eyes and letting out a deep sigh, she got up to cover her herbs. "You know, I _just_ opened for the day..."

"...aaaand you'll open again for tomorrow anyways." Ino shrugged and Sakura once again rolled her eyes at Ino's teasing.

"Well, is there anything in mind you'd like to do today?" Hinata asked again as Sakura finished up closing her shop. Sakura covered the herbs and set her gifts under the table before stepping out into the cold, snowy streets.

"There's not much to do in this weather." Sakura grasped the neck of her thick kimono and tightened it.

"How about we ask Lord Orochimaru? I'm sure he'll take us to fancy places-,"

_"Don't_ even mention him." Sakura cut Ino off. "I will not go anywhere near that bastard on my birthday."

"I do not understand why you hate him so much. You would not have to work so hard if you agreed to be his wife." Hinata muttered. "We wish were lucky enough to catch his attention. He really is smitten with you."

"Can we just not talk about this?" Sakura replied, wishing to change the subject. She honestly did not want to waste her time thinking about the man who was so grossly infatuated with her.

"Well then...the winter festival is still going on in the Nara district. By the time we arrive there, it will be sunset, so we will be just in time for the lantern lighting." Hinata suggested.

Sakura agreed to that and nodded her head. "I'd like that. It has been a while since I've joined any events...but I don't have a festive kimono-,"

"Don't even worry about that!" Ino interrupted. "I have the _perfect_ outfit for you."

* * *

Sakura glanced down at herself and blushed at Hinata and Ino's awestruck expressions. "Does it...suit me?"

"Sakura, you could pass as a royalty's princess!" Ino squealed.

The kimono was a shade of cherry-blossom pink and decorated with white orchids. The obi wrapped around her waist was also white, with a string of gold charms lined on top of the stash and the kimono sleeves flowed down gracefully on both sides. Hinata managed to help put Sakura's hair up in a simple bun with her bangs framing her face perfectly and stuck a few of the cherry blossoms from Ino's bouquet gift in her hair.

"We should get going. I asked to borrow my father's ox and wooden cart so we won't be so tired walking there and back." Ino replied as she led them back outside. The ox and wooden cart that would perfectly fit the three of them was already stationed in front of Ino's porch.

"I hope my future husband awaits me at the festival." Ino sighed dreamily. "Sakura, you truly are lucky to catch Lord Orochimaru's attention. I would give anything to be able to marry someone of such status."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the hundredth time that day.

The sun was still high up as they started the short journey along the small dirt roads to the Nara district. By the time they rode over the snow covered hills and endless rows of young rice-fields that separated the Nara district from the Osaka district, the snow stopped and the setting sun bled orange, pink and red across the sky.

Sakura could see the lanterns illuminating the streets ahead and could already hear the busy, excited chatter of the people mingling. A small crowd of other villagers from distant villages and districts were also walking on foot and sat in ox-driven carts.

As their ox came to a stop outside the village gates, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata descended down from the wooden cart and inched their way into the entertainment streets of the Nara district. Instead of selling the usual vegetables, meat, fish, and household items, the merchants displayed more lavish items.

Bracelets made out of ivory, gold necklaces, good-luck charms carved from the finest jade, and freshly made buns and other delicacies were put out instead. Lined on the streets were geisha and musicians playing their shamisen and lute to liven the atmosphere. Nearly everyone that Sakura passed by was dressed in their finest festive kimono and accessories. She was silently glad that Ino kindly lent her one.

"Lanterns! Lanterns! Get your lanterns! We are lighting them up at nightfall!"

Sakura's eyes lit up at the sight of the merchants selling the lanterns that would go up into the midnight-blue sky in just a few moments. The Nara district lit up lanterns every five years and villagers would come from near and far to write their wishes on their lanterns to be sent up in the sky for good luck and blessings. Sometimes even the Emperor himself would come down to light one.

She still remembered her last wish - that in ten years time, she would be free of her merchant status and be someone who no longer had to scrape every cent she had to survive. She would no longer be just an orphan selling products on the street.

"Sakura, here's one for you. Hinata and I will go get some soybean drinks on the other side where they're selling fireworks. Can you go get us some snacks?" Ino asked as she handed Sakura one lantern and some money without waiting for a response.

"Eh? I can pay for the snacks-,"

"Don't, Sakura! It's your birthday, remember? Take it easy!" Ino reassured her as she dragged Hinata along with her without, again, waiting for Sakura's response.

Sakura let out small breath of defeat as she clamped the two silver coins in her hand and stuffed it into the side of her obi. She loved her friends, but sometimes she felt like they were basically pitying her.

Her eyes scanned the street lined with different food booths and figured she'll just get something quick and easy to eat and carry around. As if her feet had a mind of its own, it took her wandering along the vendors instead of going quickly to purchase the snacks. Just being by herself and indulging in the music as well as taking her time to look at the different kinds of products the merchants were selling was strangely euphoric.

She recalled when she was 7 years old, that her parents took her to the lantern festival once. She always found herself walking to the same place in the Nara district whenever she was here...maybe because she was just drawn to the spots where she felt close to her mother and father.

She remembered them buying her a takoyaki stick and then led her to the small creek that nestled just at the end of the street that the lantern festival took place. It was a quieter spot to make a wish and light the lanterns up instead of being stuck with the crowd at the bridge where everyone usually let their lanterns go. She didn't know how and why, but she also remembered distinctively what her wish was at that time.

She wished that she would be together with her parents forever. It was an obvious and innocent wish for a 7 year old to make. It was also a wish that was evidently cut short by what fate decided for her parents instead.

Her eyes averted down to her lantern in her hand and figured that it would be ok to light it herself right now instead of waiting for Hinata and Ino. After all...like Ino said, it _was_ her birthday. She should have the right to decide when and where to make a wish.

Fumbling in the side of her obi for the match that she brought, she finally found it and took it out. With one swipe to the side, a small flame ignited and she quickly lit the lantern.

Her emerald orbs looked up at the night sky that was going to be filled with lanterns soon and she hoped that her parents were somewhere up there looking down proudly at her.

"Mother, father...if you two can hear me from the heavens...please be the ones to grant my wish." She gently lifted the lantern up and closed her eyes.

"I wish...that in some way, shape, or form, that my fate from this moment on be changed for the better. Please, _please_...let it be changed." Loosening her grip on the lantern, she finally released it and her eyes fluttered open to watch as it floated upwards towards the moon. How peaceful it was to watch her lantern be the only one in the sky right now. She always wondered if they disappeared in the clouds or if they ended floating down at some point and landed in the rivers or lakes out of human sight. Wherever they ended up going, she hoped that her wish somehow reached the heavens and that it would actually be granted this time.

The blissful moment was abruptly interrupted by the sound of galloping hooves. She didn't realize how fast it was coming towards her until a firm voice alerted her - "_Move_!"

Sakura gasped and turned her head to see a figure riding a white horse, galloping straight into her path. She let out a shriek and tried to move to the side but tripped on a granite stone next to her feet, causing her to lose her balance and fall right into the small creek. She flinched as the water splashed up in her face and she shivered at the freezing water seeping through her kimono.

'Oh no...Ino will be so mad at me!' She thought in distress as she opened her eyes and glanced down at her now-drenched outfit. She probably looked like a mess right now and being wet did not help at all with the sudden cold breeze that wanted to blow at the exact right time of the night.

Letting out a small groan of frustration, she raised her head up to see what kind of bastard would blatantly almost run her over with their horse. Much to her surprise, she found herself looking straight into a pair of stunning black orbs that seemed as if they would bore a hole through her.

The figure on the horse was actually a fairly handsome man dressed in a midnight-blue silk kimono.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura was taken by surprise when he extended his hand towards her. Instead of taking the stranger's hand, she got up herself and glared at him.

"Are you blind or something?!"

* * *

Sasuke glanced up at the moon already shining above his head.

He made up his mind to go to the Nara district tonight for the lantern festival. He needed to take his mind off of Karin. He didn't really believe in making wishes or any kind of other superstition, but he convinced himself to light a lantern tonight in an effort to somehow, metaphorically, let go of her.

In all honesty, he just needed a breath of fresh air away from Osaka before he made his move tomorrow to the merchants and artisan's district.

He wondered how he could fill the hollowness in his life. No matter how high his status, how much money or servants he had, or even if he managed to work his way up to work side-by-side with the Emperor at some point, he felt like it would all be meaningless. If life was supposed to be a tragedy for him, why even bother living?

It was pathetic that he couldn't even muster up the courage to take his own life. It would be so easy to draw his sword and slash it across his own throat...but every time he came close to that point, something would always stop him.

Maybe it was the fact that he was the only living survivor of his family name. He always felt an obligation to maintain his status and uphold his reputation as the last son of the Uchiha household.

He also knew that to continue generations of his bloodline, he would need to find a wife...but he could not bring himself to look at another woman as a potential lover again. At least not right now.

He would never find a love that was as passionate and genuine as the love he had with Karin. Even if he were to court or marry another woman, he would do so just to preserve the name of his family. That woman could have his body...but never his heart.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize how fast his horse was going. He narrowed his eyes when a single lantern floating up in the sky caught him by surprise.

'...how strange. They usually light up all the lanterns at once. Why is that one floating by itself?' He thought as he grabbed onto the reigns and focused his attention back on the road.

It was only then did he see the figure standing in the dark by the creek-side. His instincts kicked in and he quickly tried to steer his horse to the side.

"Move!"

He shouted at the figure, who let out a shriek and ended up plummeting down into the water.

'Shit...' He gritted his teeth and quickly got off to check on whoever was stupid enough to stand right in the middle of the road. He walked over to the person and realized it was actually a woman...with uniquely pink hair almost as striking as Karin's red hair was. Letting out a sigh, he calmed himself down and figured he had to check if she was ok before scolding her.

"Are you alright?" He reached out his hand to her.

Her emerald jade eyes took him by surprise and he noticed she was dressed in a rather fine-silk kimono. Maybe she was a noblewoman or a daughter of a shogun.

Instead of taking his hand, she got up by herself and glared at him. "Are you blind or something?!"

Wow...he simply asked if she was ok, and she chooses to answer with such an attitude? The audacity of this woman to look straight at him with no respect at all was baffling. He retreated back his hand and stared back coldly at her. Whoever she was, she needed to learn some manners.

"Hn. Next time, stay away from the road. Even a _peasant_ knows not to stand in the middle of the pathway."

Sakura was used to being insulted and frankly, heard far more worse things said about her, but something about this man saying that to her just irked her to the core. "And even a peasant knows not to ride their horse at such speed on a small dirt walkway. If I had gotten seriously hurt, _you_ would have to compensate me."

Sasuke was both amused and irritated by her remarks...because she was right, and he was bothered by the fact that if he really had ran his horse into her, then he would have to pay the price. He eyed down her outfit, which was still drenched, and he figured he would have to at least compensate for that.

Sakura noticed his gaze trailing down her body and she immediately thought about the way Orochimaru looked at her. "Keep your eyes up, pervert." She hissed at him.

Sasuke almost flinched at her bold comment. Never, in his entire life, has anyone called him such an insulting and inappropriate name. He was one of the most respected shoguns in Osaka, and yet, this lowly woman would dare to call him a _pervert_? She probably didn't even know who he was.

Before Sakura could even blink, Sasuke drew his sword and held it up against her neck. Her eyes widened at the sudden sharp blade that pressed against her skin.

"Watch your mouth, woman. I was merely checking your attire because it is wet and I was going to offer to purchase you a new kimono...but judging by the fact that you take my hospitality as a threat, you can freeze here for all I care."

Sakura gulped down the air stuck in her throat when he withdrew his weapon and turned his back towards her. She's never had a sword held up to her neck like that before and she could feel her hands shaking a bit because of it. She glanced down at her outfit and was angry at herself for being too quick to judge. She knew not all men were like Orochimaru...she jumped too fast to conclusions.

Besides, if he was going to offer to buy a new kimono for her, she would gladly take it. Gathering up her courage and pushing down her pride, she called out to him before he got back on his horse.

"Wait!"

Sasuke paused and turned his attention back to her. He watched silently as she hesitantly took a few steps closer to him.

"I...apologize for assuming the worse out of you." Sakura raised her head back up to meet his gaze. "...I can't go back with an outfit like this. It would be embarrassing for my friends and I."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her quick change of demeanor. "So is it safe to say we are both at fault here? I will purchase you a new kimono from the festival...and you will owe me a favor."

Damn it. Sakura didn't want to be indebted to him. Well, thinking about it, he did not even know where she came from, he didn't know her name, and she was pretty sure he was from a far town or noble district. She's never seen him before. Even if she were to owe him a favor, they would probably never meet again after this.

"That's fair." She nodded.

Accepting her answer, Sasuke stepped back onto his horse. "...I assume there's only a few minutes left before the people start walking to the bridge with their lanterns. I will return shortly with the kimono. Wait here."

Sakura nodded once again as she watched him ride (slowly, this time) into the busy street of the festival.

Remembering her lantern, she quickly averted her attention up to the sky to see how far it has gone. When she wished for a change of fate, she certainly didn't mean for this to happen. Maybe it was a sign that this year would be bad luck for her.

Sakura then shook her head and tried to shove away the negative thoughts. She already promised herself that she wouldn't let her life be a tragedy. No matter what obstacles may come her way, she was determined to overcome all of it.

She let out a small sigh and hugged herself to keep warm. Her wet kimono made it feel as if she could freeze to the bone. Her bottom lips started to tremble and she paced back and forth in an effort to keep her blood circulating. She glanced back numerous times to see if he was coming back yet. Surely, it would only take a few minutes to purchase one kimono.

Her ears perked at the crowd noise from afar and turned to see the people already making their way to the bridge to light their lanterns. She was glad she came to this secluded spot to make her wish. She knew that Ino and Hinata were probably wondering where she was, but she would just have to explain to them later. She didn't know what Ino's reaction would be to her drenched kimono, but she hoped she wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Besides, it wasn't as if she fell into the creek on purpose.

A few more minutes passed and she could already see the first lanterns being let go into the night sky. It warmed her heart to see so many people have hope in their wishes. A small smile graced her face as more and more lanterns lit up the night sky. It was like thousands of little suns floating alongside the moon and stars. It was as beautiful as she first saw it when she was 7 years old. She remembered being in complete awe of the sight and wishing she could just float up alongside the lanterns.

"Well...one day I know my wish will be granted. I believe in it." She muttered quietly to herself.

At the sound of distant galloping hooves, she turned to see the man coming back towards her. Her eyes stayed glued to the kimono in his hands as he descended off his horse and made his way to her.

"I hope it's to your liking."

She reached for the kimono and was surprised by the deep emerald color and the intricate white sakura flowers embroidered on it. "...it's beautiful. I've never seen a kimono in this shade of green before."

"I thought it'd match your eyes."

It felt like her heart nearly skipped a beat. She glanced up at the stranger and this time, paid attention to his facial features. He was already handsome at first glance, but seeing him up close only confirmed it even more. His dark onyx eyes contrasted nicely with his midnight blue kimono and his slim, yet muscular physique. He came off as rude and prideful at first, but seeing how he offered to purchase a new kimono for her and even put effort into deciding one that matched her, he was actually quite the gentleman.

"Thank you." She made a small bow of gratitude to him.

"No need to thank me. After all, it was I who almost ran into you. However..." Sasuke crossed his arms. "...you also stood in my way, so you still owe me a favor. What is your name?"

Ah, geez. Just when she thought she could escape without him ever knowing who she was, he _had_ to ask that. She hesitated to answer and even considered just blurting out a random name, but she knew that wouldn't be fair to him.

"...Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke cocked his head slightly to one side, as if he was amused by her name. "Well then, Sakura Haruno...I still have a lantern to light. I've wasted enough time."

Without waiting for her to answer, Sasuke turned back around and proceeded to get back on his horse for the second time that night. He glanced back at her and gazed at her for a few seconds longer...she reminded him quite a bit of Karin, if he was honest.

"I will be thinking of that favor if we ever do cross paths again." He bid her farewell and pulled on the horse reigns to ride towards the crowd on the bridge.

Sakura clutched the new kimono closer to her chest and watched as he galloped away. That was such an unexpected encounter.

Also...it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't even ask for his name.

* * *

_Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed. _


End file.
